


Paper Cranes

by NikAdair



Series: Flower Shop Lovers [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Origami, flower shop au, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Keith teaches Lance how to make paper cranes





	Paper Cranes

Origami was something that Keith was always really good at. He could be having a serious conversation with someone and be able to make the most beautiful things. Lance had noticed this and wanted to learn. So Keith decided they start with paper swans.

Nothing too challenging, it was the first thing Keith had learned. They sat across from each other, and Keith demonstrated how to make them. Lance watched in awe at how Keith's hands moved, how the paper turned into the swan. Keith then started going step by step, going slow so that Lance could copy him.

His first attempt ended with him just crumpling the paper and throwing it behind him making Keith laugh. "Don't worry, it took me a while to get it down." The next couple ended a little better, the wings being too small, the tail and head being too big. At one point, Lance had managed to fold something so many times it tore and groaned in frustration. His last attempt though, he got it. And Keith just stared at it.

It had turned out so well, so much better than his first time successfully doing it. Lance looked at it and then at Keith. "Keith, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Lance, you did it perfectly." The next day, Lance came to Keith with a handful of cranes, and Keith just beamed at him.


End file.
